callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grant
'''Derek Parr '''was the son of Jackson 'Phoenix' Parr, and a member of the Wasteland Outlaws, joining the Outlaws when he was 12 years old. He was born in 2025, four years before the Nuclear Attack on the United States, and Derek was brought by his father to the Underground Bunker known as VAULT 101. He appears in Call Of Duty: Nuclear Warfare and it's DLC, Nuclear Zombies, in which he is 11 years old and this version of him is much darker. Derek Parr has Auburn-blonde hair, blue eyes and Caucasian skin. Biography Before the events of Call of Duty: Nuclear Warfare, Derek was born in 2025 to Jackson Parr and an unknown mother. His mother died when he was born from cardiac arrest, and Derek was then brought up by his father for four years, but in 2029, at the age of 4, Derek was evacuated with his father to an Underground Bunker known as a VAULT, and watched on a TV as the United States were nuked in a huge explosion, leaving nothing but destruction and fire in the country. Derek spent the next 7 years of his life in the VAULT, until he was 11 years old and was able to go out to The Wasteland for the first time. The light of the sun shined in his face, blinding him for a second, before his sight came back and he saw what happened to the whole United States. Buildings were in ruins, radiation was everywhere and the wasteland was a desert with destroyed buildings in it. Derek and his father escaped the tyranny of the Overseer after the Wasteland War ended. After a whole year of travelling the Wasteland and avoiding the Overseer's VAULT Forces, Derek is now 12 years old. He and his father are living in a small trailer park that somehow survived the nukes, and Derek has changed a lot. His voice has gotten deeper, his auburn blonde hair has turned golden blonde and gotten longer, and he has learned how to shoot a gun. He and his father were going on a supply run, but were ambushed by people in masks, and they revealed themselves as the Wasteland Outlaws, who were fighting against the Overseer's tyranny. Derek and his father joined them in their base underneath the subway tunnels. After a few months, Derek and his father saw Megaton blow up as a result of Jackson Pearce's turn to insanity, and Derek was enraged, and the Outlaws and the VAULT Security have a huge battle in the ruins of Washington D.C., and the battle was long and fierce, especially for Derek. Bullets were flying everywhere, explosions were destroying both enemy and friendly troops, and Derek cut down VAULT members and shot many others, grabbing an AK475 Russian Assault Rifle of the ground and firing with one hand holding the gun and one finger on the trigger as a few shots hit his shoulder and stomach. But Derek, despite being only 12 years old, kept firing while saying "COME AND GET SOME!! YOUR ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!", as his father looked at him and said "He never listens... Never!" before joining Derek in shooting at enemy forces. After a few minutes, Derek slung the AK475 across his back holster and ran at the Overseer like a rampaging bull. Derek and the Overseer then had a fierce brawl, but Derek, due to his small size, managed to slip behind Overseer, grab a nearby machete, and stab the Overseer in the back. After the machete went right through the Overseer, Derek just threw him aside, saying "Honor... To the end...", and Derek's father congratulated him, and Derek, along with his father, reclaimed VAULT 101 and lived there for 2 years. Hunted By The Regime After 2 years, Derek, now 14 years old, was living in the Underground Vault, and kept the AK475 as his signature weapon. He and his father went underground to avoid Jackson Pearce, who had rebuilt the entirety of the United States and created New America. Derek also heard rumors that after all cities in New America were rebuilt completely, Jacks labeled Derek and his father, along with the other Outlaws, as war criminals. Realizing Jacks' betrayal, Derek and the others, along with his father, remained underground to avoid detection from the One Nation Regime. His last mission with his father was to infiltrate a One Nation Regime facility in the port of the rebuilt San Diego. Derek and his father, along with 5 other Outlaws, infiltrated the facility from the train yard. Derek managed to kill a couple of guards out front, while his father dispatched a few more. The two infiltrated the facility and, after sneaking through, found a bunch of huge satellites with nuclear rods attached to an assembly line. They downloaded the data and Derek grabbed the hardrives just before the room was breached by an explosion. Derek then saw guards come in, and he shot both of them. Derek and his father then shot they're way out of the factory, and got into a truck, before Outlaw forces bombed the entire complex. After a few days, Derek was on watch, just before Jackson Pearce and his One Nation forces infiltrated the underground Outlaw base. The entire base got hit by sticky bombs, and Derek was hit by an explosion, burning him slightly. After shooting sporadically and killing 5 of Jacks' men, Derek ran as missiles were shot at him, but they all missed him. His father told him to run into the basement and he did so, and listened to the shooting and screaming coming from upstairs. After a few minutes, Derek watched as his father and his lieutenant, Woods, were blown down from the collapsing floor above. Derek then hid when his father silently told him to, and watched as Jackson Pearce and his men came in and murdered Woods with a shot to then neck. And Derek watched on in horror and in tears as Jacks tore his father's heart out. He stayed hidden and passed out. Derek awoke in the destroyed subway basement after 2 hours. Jacks and his men were gone, and his father's corpse laid in the middle of the room. After giving his father a proper burial, he found his father's will in a locker, as well as a gas mask, a helmet and some military equipment, along with a KF5 Plasma Submachine Gun. He kept the equipment for when he was older. After 2 years, in 2041, Derek served in the MAVERICK Rebellion, which was inspired by his father's sacrifice. He started off as a Private, being recruited in 2041, and passing training. His first mission was to hijack a One Nation ship, the USS Red Star, and destroy it, gathering all intel he could find. He and his squad infiltrated via a Cloak Helicopter, using they're invisible camo while in the chopper, they roped onto the ships deck with silenced KF5 Plasma Submachine Guns futuristic version of the MP5, and shoot the whole crew up, before being compromised and fighting they're way to the bridge, Derek then kicked the door in and shot 2 guards, before finding one of Jacks' many lieutenants, James Arem. He interrogated Arem, and found the files that contained the intel, before shooting Arem in the head, before getting to the chopper and blowing the ship up, leaving it to sink to the bottom of the ocean. After decrypting the intel, Derek found out that Jacks' father, Aiden Pearce, was directing a deal for nuclear rods were used for Jacks' ODIN Satellite and that the deal was taking place in Paris, which had not been rebuilt and remained to be the only wasteland left on Earth. He was under the command of Captain Ryan Adams, and the two were forced to go through the only wasteland left on Earth, and the reason Paris was not rebuilt like everywhere else is because Jacks needed to keep his trade operations in an unpopulated area that nobody would dare to go into. They started off in the barrier that separated the Paris Wasteland from the rest of the world, and went through. They saw that there was a LOT of radiation in the area, so they had to go around. Derek equipped a Silencer onto his AK475 and stealthily went into a small outpost was a trailer park. They kill the enemies there and find a map of Paris, and they find a recorded message from Aiden saying the deal will be in the Notredamnes building. Category:Call of Duty 9 Category:Enemies